


Eyes

by go_ne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ne/pseuds/go_ne
Summary: He would be her eyes.





	Eyes

Eyes

* * *

_He would be her eyes_.

* * *

"I wish that I could see you," she gasped out as she laid underneath him, her legs at his waist, her hands clutching at the pillow under her head and the sheets and covers around her. "I wish that I could see you right now."

He didn't. A gentle hand of his stroked a thigh before he unhooked it to take her foot and placed a kiss onto it. Her head fell back. It was pure fortune that she couldn't see him at that moment. He didn't want to think about all of the jokes and teasing that he would have to endure if she could.

Still, he kept her foot close to his mouth. "I wish that you could see yourself," he retorted, his lips moving against the flat of her foot. She shut her eyes and met his every thrust sincerely and passionately. "I wish that you could see yourself right now."

A gasp escaped her lips and she grabbed the pillow. "Show me."

She was always proud when it came to her blindness. With others, but never with him. Never with him. Stormy eyes of gray watched her, studied and observed her diligently before he placed a firm kiss onto the flat of her foot. When she let a sudden and keen noise escape, he began. "Your skin is made of alabaster," he said. "Pale and milky."

"Alabaster is used to create ornaments," she managed to say after a moment. "My mother had them in the estate and showed them off in glass cases."

"Your alabaster," he said because her skin was hers. Not his, nor her parents, never able to be caged or cased. "Is smooth and taut, just like them. But, it is soft and warm to the touch. Every part of you from your head to your toes." The moonlight shining from the window hit her and made her pale skin glow. He took a pause and watched her. "You look ethereal. Heavenly."

A weak cry slipped through her lips. Finally, after placing one last and single kiss onto her foot, his hand slipped up her leg, past her knee and thigh before stopping at her hip. "Your hips are round tables." He gripped both hips and raised them, emitting a groan from each of them. "They work and coincide with your stomach, both made to support and carry."

"Your children?"

"Our children."

"Soon." With that, she threw her head back, showcasing her neck and breasts to him.

A slight smile touched his lips. It wasn't often that she would admit to wanting children. Only once in a blue moon. Any other time, she would curse the thought. "Your chest heaves," he declared quietly, watching her breasts bounce from their thrusts and from her breaths. A single finger rose to slide down the valley between them. "Rising and falling with the breath that gives me life each day."

She shut her eyes and a strangled cry escaped her. She needed to feel him. Her hand shot out blindly, reaching out to capture and ensnare him, any part of him that she could manage.

When he took her hand and held it, there was a sound of satisfaction from both. He placed a kiss onto each knuckle, finger, and along her palm. "I wish that you could see your hands and how they reflect you. They're small, yet able. So delicate and feeble looking, even with the many callouses decorating them, yet such strength and power lies within them."

She tugged on his hand, pulling him forward and urging him onto her. "I want to feel you," she gasped out as if it were her last breath.

So, he conceded, admitting defeat, and he lowered himself over her, his hands on either side of her head. Her thighs secured and fastened themselves around him, as though she thought that he would leave her. Pale hands began searching, feeling him as their pace grew quickened and frenzied. They went to his back, palms flat against it, before gripping his backside in an attempt to fuse them. Up against his stomach and his chest, her hands continued to travel, search, and see him.

She thought of alabaster. Smooth. Hard. Taut. "If I'm alabaster, what are you?"

"Sand."

"Tan? Desert sand?"

"Beach sand," he corrected as he dove deeper. Her mouth opened with a weak, feeble wail and he grunted at the sight and sound before he kissed her.

She thought of beach sand. Soft, yet gritty to the touch. Sometimes warm, hot. Sometimes cold. Sometimes wet - transparent. But, he was always transparent. Easy to mold. Always strong and able to stand firm. A strength to others. To her. It fit him. Alabaster and beach sand fit _them_. "People tell me that you've got stormy eyes," she said breathlessly. Still, her hands continued their trek along his self before he took them and held them, lacing their fingers beside her head. "Sometimes dark and sometimes light. But, always brilliant."

"Gray," they said together.

"Others say silver," he said.

"Metal," they said together. She asked in a gasp and he declared as he watched her. A flabbergasted expression took over her face at the thought of his eyes being the color of the extension of her very element. It always amazed him how much she trusted him with this. But, he would never take advantage or tease. They both knew it.

"Why did you stop?" A sudden and gasped moan. "Don't stop. Keep going. Please, I want to see more."

She was weak with him. She knew it and he knew it, as well. He knew how to turn her as red as a tomato, and how to make her knees buckle with little kisses here and there. He knew how to make her speak on things she kept hidden and buried deep within the confines of her soul. He broke down those walls that previously stood strong to protect her and took their place, becoming that wall to protect and defend her from everything and everyone and herself.

"Right now," he began in a low voice, speaking softly and gently to her as he studied her lips, red and swollen from his own. "Your lips are red."

"Like a rose," she asked, her voice as quiet as his while the bed creaked.

"They look like the petals themselves," he affirmed. A slight whimper escaped her. "Your cheeks match."

Her fingers tightened against his. He kissed her and she immediately responded, wrenching her hands from his to slowly feel her way along the length of his arms, to his shoulders, then to hold his face with both hands. "People tell me that you're handsome," she said once she pulled away, her fingers searching his face.

His heart stopped at the feeling of her attempting to see his face by way of touch. They both knew that it was useless. So, he kissed a finger and told her, "Your eyes are spectacular." It was true.

"Pale jade," they said in unison.

"You can't see through them," he continued as he reached underneath her to grip her backside, pressing them closer. In response, her head fell back with a short gasp before she placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, her fingers still searching and seeing him. "Yet, your spirit shines through them. Your spirit and soul."

Finally, her fingers stopped, settling for just cupping his face in her hands. "Do you see everything?"

"I do."

"Can you see how much I love you?"

He nodded and looked deep into her eyes, the emotions swirling within their depths urging him on. "Yes."

"I don't-" She stopped and shut her eyes, one long and shuddering moan escaping her throat as her fingertips dug into his flesh, prompting him to go harder, faster, deeper. She met his every thrust and they danced. "Aang," she choked out in a gasp. Only the Spirits knew _just how much_ he loved hearing her like that.

With his lips, he placed one single kiss onto her neck, hiding his face there when she mewled. The fact that _he_ was the one to make those sounds and his name come out of _her_ _mouth_ felt even better. "Toph," he responded into her neck. She was close. They both were.

"I don't need eyes to see how much you love me," she continued after a moment, her voice and speech heavy. Her hand left his face to place itself flat over his heart. "I can feel it."

His breath hitched and he raised his face from it's place in her neck to look at her. Before he could even delve deeper into the discovery that she could even _feel_ such a thing, her hand over his heart clenched to form a fist and she fell, bringing him over the edge along with her. He caught her, as he always did.

After a moment and with quiet breaths, her hand took it's place back on his cheek. "What color did you see," she asked, her thumbs brushing his cheeks and lips.

He kissed a thumb. "Blinding. Sharp. Flashing-"

"White."

A dazed smile slid onto his face at the fact that she remembered the colors that he explained to her. She felt it, as she always did, and her face mirrored his. "I saw it, too," she said with a nod as she brought his face to hers. "I always see it."

He kissed her, slow and lazy, and she held him close.

"My feet," she began once they pulled away, her lips brushing his and her voice still quiet as their breaths mingled. "They see emotions, lies, and anyone and anything within a thirty mile radius."

Her eyes shined in the darkness. "They see all of the important stuff."

A smile graced her lips before her thumbs began retracing his mouth. He kissed them again. "I used to wish that I could see everything else. But, I don't need eyes if I have you, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"You'll explain every color to me?"

"Even the new ones."

"All of the different shapes and sizes?"

"Every single one. Big and small."

"When we get old?"

"When both of our hearing is shot."

With a sigh, her eyes shut and he rested his forehead on hers. The tips of her fingers brushed his ears. "Why?"

The hand under her rearranged itself to hold her close. "Because I love you."

"Toph."

"I love you, Toph Beifong." He watched her intently, taking in her shut eyes and flushed, disheveled appearance. She was never more vulnerable then when she was with him. "I'll be your eyes."

She nodded, absorbing his words. After a moment, she bit her lip and her eyes reopened. He could have sworn that this time, she actually _looked_ at him. "When we went into town earlier," she began. "I heard some people talking about a meteor shower that would be happening tonight."

He had completely forgotten about that. "Would you like to see it?"

She nodded.

He returned the nod. "I'll show it to you." So, he rolled off of her and she shuffled over to her own side of the bed. As he took his robe and slipped it on, he watched her tie her hair up in a little knot; messy, yet managed. Like her. Then, she stood and tied her own robe around herself before walking past him and to the balcony outside of their room.

With a shake of his head, he stood and followed her. She might have waited and listened when it came to earthbending, but never for anything else. He found her facing him, waiting for him, and looking thoroughly loved. "You know," he began as he stood across from her. "You said that you would have my children in there. Our children."

"I'll say anything in bed," she responded prettily.

There was a slight pause.

"Soon?"

"Soon."

There was a smile that she tried to hide when she said that. He raised a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear with a smile of his own. _Soon_. "I'm not so sure that you want me to be the one to explain this to you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes before she took his hand and pulled him forward. "Why?"

He followed her lead. He would follow that woman anywhere she led him, as sad and weak of a mentality as it was for the Avatar to have. "How am I supposed to explain a meteor shower?"

"With words, dummy." With that, she stepped forward to bury her face in his neck and hug him. "Go."

There really was no arguing with her. So, he returned the hug and looked up at the sky. It hadn't started yet, so he had time to gather his thoughts. They both knew that it really didn't matter since she would never see what he was talking about, anyway. They both also knew that she wouldn't go to anyone else regarding this. Her weakness and vulnerability were both strictly reserved for him and him alone. If that wasn't a privilege, he didn't know what was.

He saw the first meteor shoot through the sky.

She was going to see this as well as he could - he would make sure of it. Her feet saw feelings, lies, and everything within the earth. But, he would be her eyes for everything else - no matter how insignificant. So, he took her and spun her around in his arms so that her back was pressed against him. With one hand over her stomach to hold her close, he used the other to take her hand and he drew a shape into it before he began his tale.

 


End file.
